How is it?
by Strikxen
Summary: Prussia saw her for the first time at a World Meeting. She was just another face in the crowd, but he didn't believe that; she was so much more than that. Now to get that into words...


Your awesome eyes are like awesome stars up in the sky, and

I understand how intimidating it can to be talk to an awesome some one like me, but

Something tells the awesome me that you're awesomely sweet, can I have a sample

I don't speak much French, but how about you tell the awesome me how to

Prussia furrowed his eyebrow and crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the accumulating pile of papers. He ran his fingers through his hair and sulked. He had been at this for hours. Staring at the paper, writing a line, or maybe two, then getting irritated and striking a line through, and adding it to his pile of reject letters.

"_Bruder_..." Germany said when he walked in and saw all the scrapped paper, "What are you doing?"

Prussia looked over and sighed, "Failing at being awesome."

Germany looked alarmed, "Prussia...are you feeling sick? You've been acting like this since we got back from the world meeting. Did Hungary hit you with her skillet again? I told you that you could only come if you didn't provoke anyone!"

"_nein_... I'm fine! Why don't you go, make some wurst or something, I'm busy."

Germany picked up one of the papers and read it, "_Bruder_, are you trying to win the affections of a girl?"

"_Ja_...but I don't know how to say it."

"But you always flirt with girls, when you go drinking with your friends."

"It's not the same!" Prussia exclaimed, "You can't compare her with some cheap girl you see at a club. She...she's different."

"Who is?"

"Maddie..."

"Who?"

Prussia sat up straight, "What do you mean, 'who'?! She sits close to America and France. Her hair looks so soft, like a little birdie. It's really pretty and blonde. And she had this awesome curl. She's the awesomest girl I've ever seen!"

"Have you talked to her?" Germany asked.

"Well..."

~~1 day ago~~

Prussia sat in his seat next to Germany, completely bored. He flipped through different pictures on his phone, only half paying attention to what his brother ranted on about. Something about the world, the environment, and humanity's enslavement, but he didn't really care. Other people piped in every now and then, and a few fights would even break out. Prussia laughed and decided to start counting every the vein on Germany's forehead would show as a result of someone's idiotic comment or pointless fight. The count reached 86 when Italy raised his hand to proclaim his love of pasta.

At 167, everyone decided it was a good time for a short recess, much to Prussia's relief. He got up and looked around at all the people talking and socializing. His normal grin fell, however, when he spotted Hungary and Austria.

Prussia had always tried to talk to her, but she'd just hit him with her frying pan, glare at him, or threaten restraining order. Prussia thought that she would lighten up when hers and Austria's bosses made them divorce, but no, they were just as close as always, and she was just as cold.

He looked around a bit more and spotted his two best friends, but they were both talking to people. Spain smiled at Romano who sulked and complained. France was hitting on one of the maids, the poor girl blushed brightly.

Prussia continued to look around the vast conference hall when he saw someone still sitting in their seat, the only one who was still seated. Even sleepy-eyed Greece was up and talking with people, though it was mainly Turkey, who he frowned and half yelled at. Then his eyes rested on an individual who sat alone, he looked around at everyone and wondered why no one talked to the girl seated there. He felt heat in his face when he looked closer and saw her soft and delicate features: soft blonde hair with a single curl that looped down the front of her face, big amethyst eyes that sparkled, and a light dusty rose blush that tickled her cheeks and made her look slightly embarrassed and cute at the same time. Immediately Prussia poked one of the maids and inquired about the blonde beauty who sat alone.

"Her? Umm..." the maid said, she looked at the girl in deep thought, "I haven't the slightest idea! Looks a lot like America though, why don't you ask him?"

Prussia briefly thanked her and went to talk to America. Finding him wasn't too hard, he was the loudest one in the room.

"Hey!" Prussia said to the loud and happy nation, "Who's that?" he asked pointing over at the only inhabitant of the conference table once again.

"Who? Oh, that's Maddie or I guess you could call her Canada, she's my little sister! Why you asking, brah?" America asked.

"Well...the awesome me was just curious, that's all!"

"Cool," America said, he turned back to teasing England.

Prussia took a step towards her and felt a sudden wave of nervousness, something so out of character for him, he was caught completely off-guard. How would he approach this girl? Suddenly he had forgotten everything he learned from his years of experience with seducing women. Prussia didn't want to treat her the same as he treated _them_. Before he could think on it any further, Germany announced that the meeting was back in session.

The whole rest of the meeting, Prussia watched Canada and refused to take his eyes off of her. He memorized every detail of her face, her blush, and the way she became flustered when France or America would start fighting, she seemed to really care about those two. At one point, she raised her hand to input a comment of her own, her hand shook softly, like she was nervous. Prussia was eager to hear her voice, but her turn never came. He wanted to stand up and shout at his brother, who wasn't even noticing her hand. The issue came and passed, and she sadly put her hand down and looked down to a little stuffed bear she held in her arms.

When the meeting ended, Prussia turned to talk to his brother, but when he looked back to Canada, she was gone.

"So, you haven't even talked to her?" Germany asked.

"_Nein_... not yet." Prussia said.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Or at least say hi."

"Fine, then why don't you just go tell Feli how you feel!"

Germany went bright red, "What?! What are you talking about, I don't, uh, _nein_!"

Prussia laughed, "See? You don't want to tell Feli how you really feel. You're such a hypocrite!"

"_Nein_...Feli's... that's different."

"Is it?"

Germany looked very uncomfortable with the conversation, he turned around, still redder than a fresh picked tomato.

"I'm going to go make some wurst..." he said, then retreated from the room.

Prussia sighed and ran his fingers through his snowy hair again.

About a week after this incident, Spain went to France's house, and knocked on his door. This was a very common occurrence, Spain often visited his friend, however, this time, there was a change in attitude. Spain's knocks were quick and worried.

France answered the door, and knew from the look on Spain's face, that something was wrong.

"_Bonjour, mon ami_, is everything alright?" France asked.

"France! _Amigo, Yo creo que Prussia está enfermo!_" he said in rapid Spanish.

"Spain, calm down. I don't speak Spanish, remember?" France said, "Why don't you come in for a glass of wine?"

Spain nodded and came in. After they had both situated themselves in the living room, both with a glass of wine in their hands, did Spain bring up the topic again.

"France," he said, "I think there might be something wrong with Prussia, he's been acting strange."

"Strange? How so?" France asked, taking a sip.

"I tried to call him, but when he answered, he did not make a single reference to how awesome he was, not one!"

France looked alarmed, "I understand when you say something is wrong. What else?"

"I invited him to come with me to the bar, but he said that he was busy, I asked him what it was, but he wouldn't say.

"Hmmm...does he look any different?" France asked, he was beginning to formulate a hypothesis.

"He kept staring off into space, and sighing. France, what do you think is wrong with our _amigo_?"

France smiled, "He's not sick, he's just in love?"

"Love?!"

"_Oui_! Now, we just need to find him and convince him of it!"

"_Cómo_?" Spain said, "Are you trying to say that he doesn't know he's in love?"

"It's possible, We are his best friends, we need to at least help him win this person he has his eyes on!"

"Who is it, though?"

"Canada?" France asked, raised brow and smile forming "You like Canada?"

"_J-Ja_, well, I think I do, she seems so awesome, but I haven't actually talked to her yet."

"What?!" France exclaimed, "How can you possibly win over her affections if you don't do anything!"

"W-Well..."

"_Sí_, I agree, amigo. If you like her, you need to talk to her!" Spain said.

"I can't just say anything!" Prussia exclaimed, "What should I do?"

Spain and France just smiled and looked at each other.

"Where did you send me?" Prussia asked as he talked to his two friends on the phone. He stood alone in what looked like a park, he was wearing a suit, and he held a rose, all according to France and Spain's instructions.

"Don't worry about that," France said from over the phone, "Just wait there."

"_ja_, whatever, the awesome me will just sit here."

"Great!" Spain chimed in, the phone was very obviously on speaker phone.

Prussia hung up the phone and looked around, what was he supposed to be doing anyways? They sent him to this little place with very vague instructions. People walked around randomly, the din of the crowd drowning out everything else. He sat on the edge of the fountain and played with a little yellow bird that had fluttered up to him. It had soft downy feathers and chirped happily as Prussia cooed at it and pet it softly.

"You're the most awesome bird to ever claim itself into existence! So cute! The awesome me has decided to bestow an awesome name to you. From here on out you shall be known as Gilbird. Don't forget it, it's a name that shows _just_ how awesome you are!" Prussia said. He allowed the little bird to perch on his shoulder, and rest on his head.

"Th-thats a cute little bird you have there..." a soft voice said from behind him.

"Huh? Don't you mean an awesome cute little bird?" he said turning around, he stopped dead when he realized who it was.

Canada smiled softly, "Yes, my mistake, it's a very awesome cute little bird, eh?"

"C-C-Canada!" Prussia exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my _papa_ and his friend called me a-and told me to come here, th-they said to wait for someone, but didn't say who. It's really weird, eh?"

Prussia nodded, figuring out in that moment exactly what his friends had in mind, "Can I wait with you then? Until this someone shows up?"

"M-Maple? You'd do that? B-but you're all dressed up nicely, aren't you going somewhere?" she asked, looking down at her own attire which consisted of a red t-shirt, a pair of capri pants, and her favorite shoes, they were decorated white and red with little Canadian flags on them.

"_Nein_, I'm not going anywhere in particular. I was actually hoping to change out of the suit. Don't even know why I wore it," he said, looking at his clothing.

"H-Hey, you're Prussia, right?" Canada asked looking up at him.

"That's right, it is I! The awesome Prussia! And you are the awesome Canada, _ja_?" he asked with a big smile.

Canada blushed and looked down, "W-W-Well I don't know about awesome, but yeah I'm Canada."

Prussia smiled and looked at her, "Hmmmm..."

"W-What is it, eh?" she asked.

"From what I see, you are very awesome, almost as awesome as I am!"

Canada looked down and smiled softly, "Thank you." It was then that her phone rang, proudly chiming the Canadian National Anthem. She picked it up and held it to her ear, "_Bonjour_?" she asked in a very small voice.

She looked down at the ground as she spoke soft French into the phone. "_...pourquoi?... oui..._ okay _papa... adieu_" and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Prussia asked.

"It was _papa_," Canada said, "France. He said that the person I was supposed to be waiting for canceled."

"Oh, well, if you aren't still busy, do you want to get an ice cream?" Prussia asked, his face starting to redden; he looked away.

"Ice cream?"

"_ja_, it's really awesome I hear," he said, regaining his confidence, "Though not nearly as awesome as I am!"

Canada giggled softly and nodded, "Okay," she said softly, then her face fell a bit, "Oh...wait, I forgot my wallet at home... I-I'm sorry."

"What? It would be so unawesome of me to make a pretty _Mädchen_ pay for herself! I'll buy both!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"_Ja_!"

The sun had reached the very top of the sky, raining sweltering rays on the poor suffering townsfolk who wandered the square. Brows were beaded with sweat and magazines doubled as fans.

Prussia had changed out of the ridiculous suit for clothing that he deemed much more awesome and donned a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes. He was taking large licks from his cherry-flavored ice cream. It was as red as his eyes. Canada held her butter pecan ice cream and took small modest licks. She said it reminded her a little bit of the taste of pancakes. They walked down the covered side walk, side by side, discussing an event that happened to Prussia only 3 days previous.

"I swear!" Prussia exclaimed, "It was ten feet long and had razor sharp acid spitting fangs!"

"In your bath tub?" Canada asked incredulously in her normal soft way.

"Well...maybe not ten feet...but it was so huge! West was practically begging me to squash it! He was lucky the awesome me was there, he could have died!"

She giggled softly at his far-fetched tale, "That's pretty amazing, eh?"

"It was! I'm so awesome," Prussia said with a smile. They walked in silence for a few moments before Prussia piped up again, "What do you like to do?"

"M-M-Me?" she squeaked, "N-No one's ever asked me about wh-what I like to do..."

"Really? That's pretty unawesome of them! Tell me, now I'm curious!"

"W-Well, I-I like hockey, a-and I like to collect leaves , a-and I like to make pancakes," she said softly.

"You make pancakes?!" Prussia said with an excited smile, "Pancakes are soo awesome!"

Canada blushed, "Y-Yeah, they're really great, eh?"

"You should promise to make the awesome me a large batch of your awesome pancakes sometime! I'll let you try some of my awesome potatoes and wurst!"

"Uh, o-okay, I promise."

"_Ja!_," Prussia said with a smile, then a thought occurred to him "Hey! Canada! We should go watch the clouds in the park!"

"W-watch the clouds? You like to do that too?"

"Of course, it's such an awesome thing to do!"

"O-okay," she said with a smile. Her face became close to the color of Prussia's ice cream when he grasped her hand and ran with her towards the park. She tried to stutter and say something, but the words didn't come, she just ran with him, looking down at their intertwined fingers. She held on tighter.

"What do you see, eh?" Canada asked softly.

"Hmmm," Prussia said as he studied the sky, "I see a full glass, brimming with beer!"

Canada softly chuckled at his observation of a random lumpy cloud.

"What do you see?"

"M-me? W-Well, I see a moose, it's running through a Canadian field with small wild flowers swishing around it's ankles..."

"Really? That's so awesome!" Prussia laughed.

"Th-thank you," she said.

A little yellow bird came down and landed on Prussia's chest as they looked up.

"Hey! Gilbird! You came back! You really are awesome!" he said giving it a little pat on the head.

"_Bonjour, petit oiseau_," Canada said with a small smile. The bird cheeped happily and fluttered over to Canada, perching on her forehead. Both her and Prussia laughed.

"Hey! He likes you!" Prussia said, "You are awesome! The awesome me knew it!"

Canada blushed and picked the little bird off her forehead. Prussia gasped, like he had been suddenly struck with an epiphany and he sat up quickly.

"You look just like an awesome little birdie!" he declared.

"A-A birdie?"

"_Ja_! In fact, I'm going to call you Birdie from now on!"

Canada blushed and smiled at him, sitting up, "I'd like that, I'd like it a lot."

They were sitting close to each other by now, and the clouds passed lazily overhead. Despite the grueling heat, neither of them felt uncomfortable, in fact they were both perfectly happy. She finally laid her head on his shoulder and looked up and reached her hand down to intertwine her fingers with his. She knew not what had overcome her, or from where this sudden burst of confidence sprang, but much to her delight, she felt a strong hand close around hers and squeeze it gently. A warm breeze blew softly and made Canada's hair pick up and swirl, then lay down quietly as is nothing was amiss.

"I'm happy I got to spend this time with you, Birdie," Prussia said, wearing a content smile.

"I-I am too..."

"Birdie?" Prussia asked.

"Hmm?" Canada asked, looking over at him.

Prussia smiled at her, "If someone as awesome as you would allow me..."

Before Prussia could finish, Canada leaned close and pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. She knew what he was going to ask her, and felt eager to answer. Prussia willingly kissed back and ran his free hand through her soft blonde locks.

Gently, he pulled away and murmered against her lips, "Soft, and perfect, just like a birdie. Tell me something."

"What?" Canada asked, looking up into his crimson eyes.

"How is it that I've spent centuries being alive and am only now meeting the perfect girl?"

Canada blushed softly, "H-How is it that I've never met you, eh?"

Prussia's answer was to chuckle softly and gently pull her into another kiss.


End file.
